Berlshenk
Category:Dwarf Category:AllianceCategory:HunterCategory:Anduins’ Faithful --Berlshenk 10:01, 18 February 2007 (GMT) The stories listed below are several accountings of Berlshenk's adventures in the world of Azeroth and beyond. Scarred (Second chapter concluded.) Appearance Berlshenk is not much of a looker due to his left half being covered in some dark purple substance. On his forearm lies a faded scar that the gunk may have exited out from. His left eye’s iris and pupil are red while the sclera is yellow. Now, if we take these defected parts out from Berlshenk, he would looks as normal as any other Dwarf. His hair is glazed black and his normal eye is also black with a brown tint to it when shined at the light. His body is barely tanned due to his time staying outside in the cold, but there is a slight trace of a tan there. Wrinkles are spread through his face, showing elderly characteristics. The purple substance has been covered completely by many bandages as to not alarm anyone. You'd flinch if you saw a Dwarf with half his body covered in some unknown gunk, wouldn't you? Berlshenk wears a modified Mountaineer attire that is outfitted with extra layers of leather and mail where necessary. There is also a small, light-brown backpack strapped onto him that covers his cape. The flap is short and many weapons and/or items stick out from it. There are some weapons that shouldn’t even be possible to fit in the backpack, yet there they are. If you ever get a chance to get near Bershenk, the backpack emits a slight whirring noise. There is also a tin flask strapped inside the side of his hood with the cork-covered nozzle facing out. Two amulets flail about underneath his beard: One is made of gold with a ruby center and the other one is made of dark iron with an ivory center. There are rare times when Berlshenk is actually out of uniform. Those times usually consist of important meetings with other officials of Ironforge or special occasions like dinner parties. Personality Berlshenk isn’t uptight, but gets serious when needed. Out in the field, or even at training exercises, Berlshenk keeps a serious flow. At dire times such as these, when the union he serves is slightly out of control, Berlshenk gets things organized and under discipline. However, while he is out traveling or off-duty, Berlshenk changes magically. A kind and mellow expression caresses his face despite the demonic-looking markings. He doesn’t smile much, but a friendly face gets him into smiling-mode accompanied with a slight wave of hand. His back is arched slightly, but it seems like it’s stuck that way. Regardless, Berlshenk doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. History Generic History From before the First War, nothing is noted about Berlshenk except the fact that he lived before it. From records and people during the war, Berlshenk was noted as a staunch leader and sharpshooter. However, he didn’t seem to be liking the warfare and tried to escape fighting in the fields whenever he could. Berlshenk is half-Bronzebeard and half-Wildhammer, but he has no markings bearing the Wildhammer Clan. Being half-Wildhammer explains his abilities to communicate with animals and nature. Berlshenk was born of the Wildhammers, but was raised in Ironforge by Belzhenk, who is Berlshenk’s father. Berlshenk is related to Barzik, who is the current Mountainguard Commander. Berlshenk is also the commander of a sect in the Mountainguard called the Mountaineers. Regardless, Berlshenk usually handles all the incoming recruits who decide to join the Mountainguard. Berlshenk used to be a lieutenant of a platoon back around the First War. During the attack on Stormwind Keep by the Horde, Berlshenk played a part in defending the keep. When the second attack befell upon Stormwind Keep, Berlshenk was forced to retreat along with Anduin Lothar. During the Second War, Berlshenk attempted to save some of his nearby homeland around Dun Morogh but failed due to the numerous amount of Horde assaulting the lands. When the Alliance from the Arathi Highlands finally became active, Berlshenk led his platoon to assist them however he could and helped the Alliance retake control of Khaz Modan. Berlshenk and his platoon also assisted Turalyon in defeating the remnants of the Horde and ending the Second War. In the Third War, Berlshenk followed his own interests with rebuilding the lands of Khaz Modan until the call for duty arrived. For the while he followed Prince Arthas’ leadership and assisted him in efforts unworthy of speaking. When Jaina Proudmoore decided to leave Arthas for Kalimdor, Berlshenk left Arthas’ command and followed Jaina’s leadership. During the final battle of Mount Hyjal, Berlshenk and his platoon were the last defenses of the Alliance defensive. When the Burning Legion finally decimated the remaining Alliance forces, Berlshenk’s platoon was battered down from a group of 40 to a group of 15. Berlshenk could not withstand anymore losses and teleported with Jaina along with whatever the Alliance forces had. From there on out, Berlshenk witnessed the fall of Archimonde and the corruption of Nordrassil. Berlshenk met many allies during his time on Azeroth, but also lost many as well. Some of Berlshenk’s allies surprisingly consist of outcasts from other factions, even the noble Horde. Berlshenk is included in a band of do-gooders called Anduins’ Faithful, who is led by Jaero the Orcslayer. Berlshenk’s story, Scarred, tells the tale of his endeavors through thick and thin with his cousin, Barzik, and Berl's newly found friends prior a few years after the Third War. Specific History (Coming soon.) Compatriots of the Noble Of course, one Dwarf would not be able to live for so long were it not for his able-bodied companions. Listed below are the allies of the stalwart Dwarf, whom have saved or have been saved by the present-day commander. Pet Companions Mhukah Shy, timid, vengeful, cute. Some words to describe Berlshenk's noblest of noble companions, Mhukah. A surprise comes to people when they ask, "Hey Berlshenk, ya damn Dwarf! Who's yer bestest pal in the world!?" A clear answer would be the turtle beside him, if she isn't running around elsehwere (yes, she can jump and sprint as well). Mhukah is a female tortoise who met Berlshenk after the War of the Three Hammers. While communication with the Bronzebeard and Wildhammer ethnicities were little, Berlshenk wished none of it and traveled from Dun Morogh to The Hinterlands daily. During his stay at Wildhammer Keep, Berlshenk learned much more of his natural abilities with the wildlife. Being able to communicate with animals automatically fated him to meet with Mhukah. After a long, grueling day of tending with gryphons, Berlshenk stumbled upon a turtle near Featherbeard's hovel, who was hiding in fear of the wolves that inhabit the surrounding area. It was injured deeply and its shell worn from defense. Berlshenk took it upon himself to nurse the turtle back to health. Days went by and the large turtle took Berlshenk to heart. How Mhukah strayed far from the shores only she would know; but from that day on she would be straying further from the waters and onto new lands... with new shores. Hey, a turtle's gotta have some splishy-splashy time. Hakuum Now, after the Third War, Mhukah had conceived an offspring. How? Unraveling this mystery would prove difficult, so let us digress. Mhukah gave birth to an offspring, who Berlshenk dubbed "Hakuum." Have you discovered the relations? Hakuum is the pronounced opposite of Mhukah. That was pretty clever, wouldn't you say? Anyways, Hakuum may have the opposite of Mhukah's name, but the personalities have not changed so much. Like Mhukah, Hakuum is shy, timid, bashful, and what have you. If you do not see Hakuum physically, chances are he's hiding cozily in Mhukah's outer shell. Hakuum is too weak to do battle and watches from the inside as his ferocious mother does battle alongside Berlshenk. He likes fruits and sleeping. Allied Companions A note to the shocked: Berlshenk, in his large lifespan, has met many allies. While some of these allies may prove impossible to you, they would like to say different. In the day's circumstances, one can only be trusting toward one who has proved their companionship. (Some of these characters are played, others may not be in the realm at all. All characters' in Anduins' Faithful are played by other characters and are subject to change.) Mardia Riflemot Barzik Riflemot Merinda Siphonis Rhemis Tamias Catherine Tamias Vystrum Tamias Beln Brogglesmecker Khuldrak Khazgalan Khaadgrim Mormok Mordaeus Tamias Zhevros Shadowleaf Ezb Belendri Krassik Venarius Anduin's Faithful Below is a compendium of stalwart fighters who work in pursuit of good and justice. Small, but strongly bonded, the people of this band continue to pursue all that is good and righteous. Jaero "the Grim", "the Orcslayer" Jaero has lived and bled in the times of Anduin Lothar and Danath Trollbane. Once an impeccable warrior, Jaero now lives his life as a disgraced war veteran. Wanting to change the ways of Stormwind and right the wrongs of the system, he has formed the small and secretive band known as Anduins Faithful. While old he is, Jaero still lives as strong and honorable today. Berlshenk was hired as a mercenary when he discovered that his enemy warlock still drew breath. Not knowing what would happen to him if he had no companions to assist him, the Dwarf decided to join Anduins Faithful. However, there were two reasons: One was that Berlshenk required aid if the warlock had decided to attack him, and two was because he had fought alongside Anduin during his lifetime. Despite rejoining the Mountainguard, Berlshenk continues to assist and be assisted by the fighters of Anduins Faithful. Aldaeus Lightmorning Aldaeus was once a paladin of Stormwind who wished to fight for justice. However, times changed and the church became more corrupt. Then the final breaking point: Aldaeus was exiled. Wishing to right the church's corruption and continue to fight for peace and justice, he joined Anduins Faithful. Berlshenk had only been acquainted with Aldaeus after joining Anduins Faithful. As time passed, it would only be natural for acquaintances and fellow-exiled fighters to become more friendly with one another. As time passed, Berlshenk had gotten to known Aldaeus more, and vice versa. Diedrich Asylrith The mercenary and hearty drinker can be found in numerous taverns to drink and be merry... alongside women, sometimes. While as normal as any mercenary can be, Diedrich is an exception due to his bloodline and past events. With a burdened and troubled past, he joined Anduins Faithful as a mercenary. As time passed, however, Diedrich parted ways with the band. He is married to Frelle and has many adventures and shenanigans with her. Berlshenk was also acquainted with Diedrich during his time in the Faithful. However, when Diedrich parted ways the Dwarf had not heard much about him until a meeting in Outlands at Honor Hold. From descriptions, he still continues to be merry and have shenanigans with his beloved.